Rachel Grey
Rachel Grey (b. August 5, 1988) is a mutant and Phoenix Force host. She is the third oldest child of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is a member of the X-Men Kids. Rachel is a member of the Summers and Grey family. 'History' Early Years Rachel Grey is the oldest daughter of the X-Men leaders Scott Summers and Jean Grey. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Rachel is an Omega-level mutant, and one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. Her telekinetic energy signature is yellow, and whenever she uses her powers a yellow Phoenix emblem appears over her left eye. Telepathy: Rachel can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her telepathy due to mental blocks. Even when her powers are inhibited, Rachel's telepathic abilities are honed to sense residual energy. *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including herself. *''Telekinetic Flight:'' By levitating herself, she can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. *''Forcefields:'' Ability to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air, withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown. Rachel has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to her body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Time Travel: Rachel possesses the psionic power to displace herself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. She could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future. In conjunction with Marvel Girl's ability to astral travel through astral projection, Rachel can combine her telepathy with her abilities to manipulate time. *''Chronoskimming: allows her to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version, or a close ancestor/descendant, or as a disembodied astral form. This probably accomplished through the combination of two powers, telepathy and chronokinesis. Rachel combines her ability to manipulate time with her telepathy and telekinesis with varied effects including: *Chrono-Shield: The unconscious emanation of a fourth dimensional pulse which creates a chrono-shield protecting her from changes in the timeline, *Psychometric Projections: The ability to mentally project past events. '''Phoenix Force Avatar:' A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Rachel's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Rachel is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Rachel can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, and concussive blasts. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Rachel dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. 'Abilities' Master Astral Combatant: Rachel is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Normal Human strength. She engages in intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Equipment' Digivice: Rachel carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Coronamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Rachel carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Beauty around her neck. This allows her Coronamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Some Training Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Chronokinetics Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1988 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Crest of Beauty Bearers